Somewhere I Belong
by GambitGirl2008
Summary: Warren thinks that he doesn't belong anywhere...now it's up to his best friend to help him, after all he's helped her with. oneshot


I own nothing! Though I do own Ice. I LOVE WARREN PEACE (STEVEN STRAIT)! I don't own the song Somewhere I belong, Linkin Park does….I wish I knew Chester Bennington….CHESTER I LOVE YOU!

Warren's View:

Ever since I was little I felt like I never belonged anywhere. I know my father is a villain, but I don't care. Whenever he came home he used to kiss my head as I pretended that I was asleep. Now all that has ended thanks to The Commander. The bastard put my father in jail. He ruined my mother's and my life!

When I was a little older I met my best friend, Ice Snowden. Both her parents are villains, but she isn't one. So she now lives with her older brother and little sister in an apartment a floor up from me. Her oldest brother takes care of them, when he could've just abandoned them.

_When this began I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me)_

I walked off the buss and into Sky High. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. It doesn't matter how many good things you do… Everyone will always think that I'm going to grow up to be just like my father. My father and I have the same powers, temper and looks. That's all, everything else we're completely different. And yet no one will ever see that besides Ice. She's the only one that I truly let in.

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find that _

_I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

My morning classes are finally over. I only have lunch and my afternoon classes with Ice. I sit down at my table, well 'our' table seeing how Ice sits here as well. Ice isn't here yet, she must be talking to her teacher about her attitude again. She's always getting into trouble about that. I see her enter the cafeteria and see the satisfied smirk on her face. Oh God what did she do this time?

Ice sat in front of me. Her black hair had more streaks than mine. It was streaked with blue, green and red. She was an Earth Witch…in other words she was the only one that could control all the elements, plus the weather and lightning. I hate to admit it, but she's more powerful than me.

_(Inside of me)_

_but all the vacancy the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

I started to read my book, while Ice started to write. I get a lot of my hobbies from my mother. I like to read and write and so does my mother, well except the writing part. I look up at Ice and still see the smirk on her face. I sigh and wonder what she did, until I give up trying to think of things that she might've done.

"Ice, what did you do this time?" I asked her.

"Nothing…much." She replied with her smirk. Suddenly everyone smelled something burning. I turned around and saw that it wasn't something it was a, someone. A burnt Lash came into the room. I turned with a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders. Trust me, it wasn't a good idea to get on her bad side. I did once, lets say she had to cut her shoulder length hair a few inches and I had to get treated for poison ivy, frost bite and a lot of other rashes that plants can give you. But still even when I'm with Ice, I wonder where I really belong in life.

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own _

_And the fault is my own_

When I'm with Stronghold and his friends. I just feel like this outsider that everyone else hates. After the whole Royal Pain incident, the news wanted to only talk to Stronghold and his friends, not me. They didn't want to talk to the son of Baron Battle, not even if he helped save the school. I try to act like it doesn't bather me, but it does. Ice was the only one who noticed that, after the reporters left.

I have faced the facts. I don't belong with Stronghold and his friends. All of them have heroes or sidekicks for parents. Stronghold has the Commander and Jetstream as parents. Layla has Whisper (sorry, I don't know what to call her mom.) for her mom. I have no clue who are Ethan's, Zack's and Majenta's parents are.

Me? I have Baron Battle for a dad, and Green Dragon for a mom. Don't get me wrong, Mom is awesome, but she's either out saving people or working. I've already told you about Ice's parents, Demeter and Silver Lightning.

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

"And you say I have a bad temper?" I said to her.

"Yeah, and so do I. Plus how you feel about some guy trying to feel you up as you leave the classroom." Ice said. I felt my hands start to heat up when she told me this. I'm always protective of her. I think it's because she's my only real friend. Layla clams it's because I like her more than just friends. Truthfully, I really don't know why any more.

Ice put her light brown hand into her backpack and pulled out a notebook that had a picture of Gambit aka Remy LeBeau from X-Men Evolution. I shook my head a little, thinking of when we were growing up, Ice had a major crush on the cartoon, but that was from the 90's X-Men show. Now that I think about it, she almost beat me up because I insulted Gambit.

"So did you and Gamebit go on a date?" I asked, making sure I got Gambit's codename wrong. She loathes it when I do this.

"Shut your mouth!" Ice said looking at her notebook. She gave me a playful glare and I chuckled. I always found it funny how much she loved X-Men and hated it when I made fun of her favorite character.

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real._

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong _

I glared at Ice when she took the rest of my egg roll and ate it. "That's what you get for making fun of Remy LeBeau." She told me.

"I don't understand, how is a cartoon hot?" I asked her. Ice shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, how did you think that Sailor Mars was hot, pardon the pun. I mean the chick goes around in a red miniskirt, claiming that she's the goddess of war and the princess of Mars. What was her attack? Oh yeah, Mars Fire Ignite." Ice shot back at me. My eyes went wide and then I glared at her.

"I thought we would never bring that up." I said. Ice smirked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I cant believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

The bell soon rang and we left to go to our study hall. I took my seat at the back of the classroom, next to Ice. She sat next to me and went to sleep. I sighed when I looked at her asleep again. She helps out her older brothers by working. It brings in more money for all of them. Ice waitress at a club for teenagers. Though to get extra cash she sometimes goes to a bar down the road from the club and does bar catfights. All of her brothers hate it when she does it as do I. There are a lot of perverts there when the catfights go on. Though I do understand since I sometimes do bar fights as well to get some extra cash.

God I'll never forget the time when I was driving by and I saw her trying to fight off a group of guys. Apparently she lost that night and got beat up pretty badly in the ring. I hate to think of what would've happened if I didn't see her. I hate seeing girls cry, especially my friends. When I got over to her, two guys had her pinned to the wall and she was crying. I beat the shit out of those guys! They damn right deserved it to. After that I made her promise to only fight there when I could stay to pick her up afterwards. Though that was after I got her to stop crying.

_looking everywhere only to find that it's_

_Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind._

_(So what am I)_

Of course she had to break that promise. She, they needed the money too badly. So she just called me to pick her up afterwards.

I shook my head slightly trying to get the memories out of my head. Will turned around to face me. Since when did we have the same study hall? Oh well, that just shows you how much I read and don't pay attention.

"Hey, Warren you going to take Ice to Homecoming?" Will asked me.

"Last time I checked, Homecoming already passed." I replied. He shook his head.

"Since the last one was horrible, Powers said that we're having another one. Only if anything goes wrong, this will be the last Homecoming for three years." He replied. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced back over at Ice.

Ice and I are just friends. She doesn't even like to dress up that much, and neither do I. We're just friends!

_What do I have but negativity_

_Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast. I was on the bus with Ice.

"You're going to the dance with me." She suddenly said. I looked at her from my book, shocked at what she had just said.

"Huh?" I replied, not really sure that I heard her correctly.

"The dance, you're going with me. You need to have some fun in your life Warren." Ice told me.

"Is that a request or a demand?" I ask. Ice thought for a second.

"Both. And even if you say no, I'll tell your mom that you do bar fights for extra cash." Ice said with a smirk. I mutter something under my breath. My mom wouldn't be happy if she found out how I was making extra cash.

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own _

_And the fault is my own_

"Fine," I gave in, because I knew she was serous. "But you can't rent a tux, you have to wear a dress." Ice's smirk dropped off her face. I knew she was going to wear a tux that fit her with high heels.

"Fine." Ice said as we got off the bus.

Crap, I was hoping that she was reconsider. Oh well…Oh great, that means that there is going to be a news crew there, taping it to see if anything goes wrong. Which means they will want to talk to the one's that helped save the school, well all of them but me.

"So when is this thing?" I asked as we walked to our apartment building.

"Saturday." Ice replied as we walked in and got into the elevator. I groaned, I promised myself that the last time I went to homecoming would be the last. Looks like I'm breaking that promise.

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

Saturday came around sooner than I'd like it to. I was to meet Ice at the school. I had just arrived when I saw Lash messing with Ice. As I walked up to Ice and Lash, I looked for her brothers Raidon and Lance, they weren't anywhere to be seen. That is both a good thing and a bad thing. Raidon and Lance are very protective of their sister. It took about three months to get them to realize that Ice and I didn't like one another…at least not in that way.

I walked up behind Ice and glared at Lash. That guy is always annoying me; whenever he's around Ice he always hits on her. Ok that guy really likes white and black stripes. I ignited my arms and glared at Lash even more, this time Lash ran away. Ice looked at me and smiled.

"I knew there was a reason why I was friends with you." Ice joked. I smirked and made my flames go away.

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real_

I then noticed that Ice was actually in a dress, a very pretty dress at that. It was a black halter dress that went to the floor. It had a ribbon/corset design around her waist. Great I'm staring at her…and she knows it.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ice asked me. She hates it when people stare at her.

"You're in a dress." Was all I thought to say.

"Yeah, that was part of our agreement." She replied. I nodded as we walked into the school.

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong _

I saw Will dancing with Layla. Thank God Will finally saw that Layla liked him. If I had to pretend to be hippie's boyfriend another day…someone would've gotten burned.

"Aw, is the big bad Warren Peace jealous of Will Stronghold?" Ice mocked with a smirk. I glared down at her.

"Don't act stupid, Ice." I replied. Ice just laughed at me.

"Come on War, you know I'm just messin with you. But you did pretend to be hippie's boyfriend to try and get Will Stronghold jealous of the two of you." Ice reminded me.

"Yeah, and that didn't work. Then we ended up having to save the school." I shot back.

"Yeah, then you met that girl with powers over ice." Wait a minute, did she just sound sad…I mean I broke up with that girl about a month or two ago.

_I will never know _

_Myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel _

Before I had a chance to ask Ice about it, she changed the subject.

"So do you know how to dance?" Ice asked me. I looked down at her, this chick is always surprising me.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me the first time. I mean come on, you read almost everything in sight; so you must know how to waltz or tango or something?" Ice asked me with a smile. I hated that smile, it makes me do stuff I don't want to do.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know how to dance." I finally replied.

"Good, because you are going to dance with me…sometime tonight." She said as she took off her shoes. They were black high-heels. I was wondering why she was almost as tall as me. Now she's back to my chin.

_Anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be _

_Anything 'til I break away from me_

_And I will break away _

_I'll find myself today_

"Heels." I said. It was part of our agreement.

"My feet hurt." She replied. I just laughed at her, Ice can always make me laugh and I love her for that. So I decided to take pity on her…this time. "So why did you and that cold chick go out?"

That I wasn't expecting. "I don't know really. Maybe I fooled myself into thinking I liked her when I really didn't. But any ways I broke up with her. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, just wondering." Ice replied.

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

A few mintues went by when Will, Layla and everyone else came over to us. "Yeah." I spoke.

"Reporters want to talk to the people that saved Sky High." Will told me. I clenched my hands, resisting the urge to burn the whole gym down.

"They don't want to talk to me." I said turning back to Ice.

"Don't be like that Warren." Layla told me. "Of course they want to talk to you." She kept on trying to convince me, but it was only annoying the hell out of me. I shook my head no.

"Don't you guys get it? I'm the son of Barron Battle! Why would they want to talk to me?" I yelled at them. I had enough and walked out of the gym. I guess Layla tried to go after me, but I know Ice told her not to.

"Why shouldn't I go after him, he's my friend." Layla told Ice.

"Because, you guys don't know what it's like. To go through life having people you don't even know hate you because of who your parents are. You don't get it and you never will! So just leave him alone for now." Ice told them.

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I want to heal, I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong _

I was thinking about my whole life again. And again there was that feeling of never belonging anywhere. I put my head down and didn't even realize that I started to cry. Not until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ice looking up at me.

"I'm not going to talk to those reporters, Ice." I told her.

"I know and I wouldn't either. All of them have heroes or sidekicks for parents. They don't get what it's like to have people hate you because of who your parents are." She said. I nodded at her and looked down, hopefully she didn't see my face. But I should know Ice better then that by now, because next thing I knew she hugged me. Ice almost never hugs anyone, even her own brothers. So you can imagine how shocked I was.

"War, I know you. There's something else that's wrong. It's not just the whole reporters thing." She whispered. Damn, I keep on forgetting that Ice can read me like a book.

"I, I'm thinking of dropping out of Sky High." I finally admitted.

"No you're not, because I won't let you." Ice replied.

_I want to heal, I want to feel like _

_I'm somewhere I belong _

_I want to heal, I want to feel like_

"Ice I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. So why stay here, when no one wants me here?" I asked her, trying to fight back tears again. Ice looked up at me and wiped away my tears.

"That's no true! I want you here. War, we don't belong anywhere! I know what you're going through because I'm going through it as well. War, your dad is Barron Battle mine are Demeter and Silver Lightning. They are like the most dangerous villains of all time." Ice said. I only nodded at her.

"Ice, I don't think I belong anywhere. Half the time I don't think I should be around anyone." I informed her.

"Too bad, because I don't think so. You are good War don't ever think differently. Me? Both of my parents are villains; at least you have some good in you. I don't have any at all." I said. Warren put his knuckle under my chin and made me look at him.

"Ice you are good, you are the most insane person I know; in a good way of course." Ice nods at me. We stayed out here for the rest of homecoming. When they announced the last dance. Ice looked at me and smiled.

"You still owe me a dance." She said. I smile down at her and stood up. We walked back inside to hear the song, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, by Areosmith. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I mean what I said earlier War. You're not dropping out. We are the only ones that have to go through this. So if anything we belong together." I smiled down at her, suddenly I really did feel like I belonged somewhere.

"Alright, because with you…I really do feel like I belong somewhere." I said as I leant down and kissed her.

_I'm somewhere I belong _

_Somewhere I belong_

****

SORRY IF IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE WARREN….I JUST KINDA HAD THIS IN MY HEAD…R&R!

****


End file.
